Fleet of Fog-POV of a Fleet Admiral
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: Selena's take on the battle with the US Fleet-Spoilers for Chapter 21 of Fleet of Fog-A New Tide


Fleet of Fog-POV of a Fleet Admiral

(Wanted to do a fanfic of what Selena was feeling/thinking prior, during and after the final battle [MAJOR spoilers for Chapters 21])

I stared out at the ridge of land where I had grown up, shaking my head and feeling like an outsider. "Home," I said, my voice sad as I heard Zao come up behind me and gently pull me against his chest and letting me take strength from him as I continued to stare off. "The fleet's formed up on you," he told me. "We're ready at your signal."

'Is anyone ever ready to give the word that could cause so much death?' I thought before answering. "Any chatter?" I asked, looking up at him and seeing him nod. "Ray's getting a lot-they're talking about the launch-it's going to be in a little bit."

"Maiden voyage will be her last," I replied, pulling free and leaning against the railing. "Feels like years since I've been back-only been about...six months."

"You've changed in half a year," a voice said as I turned, my father walking to me and reaching up, gently removing the visor I now wore most of the time so he could look into my eyes and I noticed tears of pride in his. "But I still see my little girl when I look at you." Memories from my childhood flashed through my mind: spending time with my parents; tea parties and lessons with Kongou; Haruna calming me after a particularly bad storm, Kirishima's cooking; even getting into major trouble with Hyuuga. I was pulled from my thoughts by Dad touching the braids that dangled on either side of my face and smiled. "Ayala's work," I explained. "Thinks I should look my best for what I have to face." I looked toward the land and raised my hand, feeling the command go from me to the ship, the cannons raising as I fired off a volley to let them know we were inbound before turning to the young girl and Makie, who were nearby and walked over. "You two get where it's safe." I told them, feeling Ayala clinging. "It's all right Ayala," I added as I heard a siren echoing, spotting the sea gates begin to open and the fleet coming out with a large ship behind them, starting to line up. "Go now." I ordered gently, smiling softly as I heard them move, Zao jumping to his ship and forming up on my left, my mom to my right. It took the US Fleet 30 minutes to reach us and I made a hand gesture to Ray to patch me through to them as I slipped my visor back on. "United States Fleet, This is the _FFS Selene_." I said formally, my voice going snide for the next few words. "I challenge you... _leader_ to a one-on-one battle." I could hear Mom and the Trio among others chuckling at my comment. "Know that if you refuse, Roxanne Lincoln, the death of everyone here will be on _your_ head. As to the members of your 'fleet', this is not your..."

I broke off as the ship I knew Roxanne was on fired at me. "You will pay for what you have done, Selena Thompson," I heard her say before she gave out her orders. "Destroy the rest of them-but bring her to me-alive, if possible."

I saw one of the ships explode in a ball of red energy, barely restraining myself from rubbing the bridge of my nose and glancing at Zao, seeing him glaring at the fleet with red eyes as I cut the transmission to that fleet and pulled up the one to my own, sending out the call to attack. "Disable the others," I said, firing my weapons. "Roxanne's _mine_!"

I went into attack mode, vaguely hearing what the others were doing as I circled, bringing all of my visible cannons to bear and firing, noticing that it was doing less damage than normal. "They beefed up her armor," I mused as I heard a crackling sound and looked up, seeing Aunt Kiri's surface-to-surface shock system come and nail the ship in front of me. "She's gonna be a tough one to crack Sel!" I heard her call as my proton cannons folded back and charged up, beams of whitish-gold light streaking at the other ship. "Every death in this stupid war is on her head!" I called back, starting to feel an energy building inside me. It felt...warm and right and I wanted at that moment for it to be at full strength now so I could unleash it on the woman who had made my life a living nightmare for the last few months. "Time to make her pay!"

What happened next seemed like it was happening in slow motion. I saw Roxanne's ship fire nearly point blank, the force of it making my hair billow back as the smoke hid me from view. I heard Zao scream my name as I felt something within me...unlock, for lack of a better word, my body and eyes glowing with the power that was now flowing through me. The smoke cleared and revealed me standing there, hearing the mystery model's words to my mother. _"Her core, Heavy Cruiser Takao-it's fully online."_

'My core?' I thought, glancing down and seeing my sigil glowing on my chest as Roxanne began screaming in fury. "What _is_ this nonsense?! She has no core-she's a human _traitor_."

'Traitor am I?' I thought vaguely. 'Time to clue her in.' I heard gasps around me, finding out later that the Fog sigil had appeared on my forehead at that moment. "No." I said, my voice echoing with power. "You _never_ knew Roxanne. I am the embodiment of _both_ -human _and_ Fog. I was _born_ this way." I glared across at the woman that was starting at last to show fear and smirked. "I am Fleet Admiral of the Fog, Selena Iona Chihaya. I did not start this fight- _you_ did when you tried to have Jonathan Taggart take me after I defeated Musashi. _You_ put a price on my head due to your _fear_ of peace between mankind and the Fog. The _cause_ of the reason we are all here this day is the person _you_ see when you look in the mirror!"

I let my energy touch my fleet as I raised my ship completely out of the water. "Tell me Roxanne-do you want to see what I can _really_ do?" I extended my right hand, seeing that the marking on the bracer actually _glowing_ as well from the energy as I fired a volley of missiles and photon cannon blasts, denting the armor. "You don't really _know_ anything Roxanne-least of all _me_!"

I heard Hiei and Kaden talking off to one side, but it felt as if I was _right_ next to them, Roxanne's words bringing me back. "You will be taken alive," she said. "Your abilities will be most useful."

Aurora came up next to Zao, laughing. "You old fool!" I heard the Model shout. "Musashi had the same idea and look what happened to _her_ -you walk the same path and don't even _realize_ it!"

The battle lasted most of the day before I felt it was time to end it, allowing my ship to open up to reveal the glow of my Solar Arc Cannon within as I switched my Klein field to controlled mode. "Enjoy your last five minutes of life, Roxanne Lincoln," I intoned as I blocked the shots that tried to blast through, getting knocked sideways by a hit but managing to stay on my feet this time. "Is that all you have?" I taunted. "Even _Musashi_ did better than YOU!

I had to chuckle to myself at the _scream_ I got in reply to that little comment, blocking the volley she fired at me, knowing that my comments had unbalanced her and she wasn't thinking clearly. 'Attacking me when she could run...then again I wouldn't let _that_ happen.' I saw the timer hit zero, an electrical charge hitting the other ship and knocking it offline as anchors fired from mine and dug into the seabed. "Solar Arc Cannon online," I said, raising my right arm to my shoulder, dropping it in a slashing motion. "Good-bye Roxanne."

I noticed a flash of movement behind the woman on the other ship as the SAC fired, watching it disintegrate and, as the blast faded and the anchors began to retract, a shot from one of the ships nearby sent me flying. Zao screamed my name for the second time that day as I heard him land on my deck after jumping over, lifting me up as I saw him glare, hearing his ship begin to open. "Stop Zao..." I managed to say. "Don't...condemn them for that."

I saw him look down at me as both of our ships closed and he removed my visor, causing me to wince slightly and he slipped it back on as I felt the power fade and his hand on my cheek. "Selena?" I heard him ask as the mystery Model came over, kneeling down and touching my chest. "Her core is weakened from the strain," I heard as I closed my eyes, feeling my fiancée lift me up and take me inside, knowing Ray would take care of everything. I opened them again to see my love hovering over me, wiping the soot and smoke from my skin so Aunt Hyuuga could check me and tend to my wounds. They looked up as there was footsteps, Ayala coming in and spotting me before running over, taking my bandaged hand. "You're hurt." She said. "Are you going to be all right?"

I reached up, trying to remove my visor and smiling as Zao did it for me before looking over, giving a weak smile. "I'll be fine and back on my feet in no time," I said, my voice wavering a little as I rested my head against the pillow. "I used way too much energy out there," I looked at both Models. "And before you two start asking how I did all that, I actually have no idea-it just felt like something...unlocked within me-like anything was possible."

"The true power of the Admiralty Code," a voice said, the Model from the other ship coming in. "I am called Luna, and my ship is the _Lunaris_." She looked at me. "There are different cores for full models, but for part-Models they are called 'heart-cores'."

Those in the room considered the words spoken, Hyuuga blinking. "The glow with your sigil Selena..." she said, watching me blink at her. "Only cores glow like that-your _heart_ is your core." She flicked her gaze to Luna, who nodded. "That is correct." She confirmed. "It is extremely rare for a heart-core to go into that state however-the fact that the Fleet Admiral is still even semi-conscious shows how much strength she truly has." She turned to gaze at Zao. "And you, Admiral, are truly her mate in power-no other Model comes close."

"Then again," another voice said, Chikuma coming in and looking at us. "She wasn't ever told something was impossible." She looked at me. "They're offering us a berth if we wish it-Ray wanted to run it by you first before saying yes or no and wasn't sure if you were awake."

I pulled up a window, Ray looking back at me and holding up a finger to someone off-screen. "Your orders Ma'am?" he asked, smirking at the glare I gave him. "First, don't _ever_ call me that again." I snarled. "Second, take us into the old place-Kongou knows where it is. Third, find out if my old home is still standing-we can stay there if it is. And fourth, find out what the crews from the human ships wish to do in regards to their families." She noticed his hand in his pocket. "Oh and Admiral? Get it done, if you catch my meaning?" I gave a wide smirk as he stared at me in shock before nodding, the screen closing. "That boy needs to get it together." Zao said, kissing my forehead as I drifted into a much-needed sleep.

~Several Days Later~

I awoke in my own bed, stretching a little before spotting the group around my bed and sat up slowly, leaning against the pillow. "What...can I do for you all?" I asked, smirking knowingly as Ray came forward. "Fleet Admiral," he began, seeing my wince and giving me a look of apology before raising my aunt's hand, showing the ring. "So, you have spoken the words?' I mused, watching him nod. "I have-and she has accepted my declaration Selena-but we would like your approval on this."

I chuckled, getting out of bed slowly and moving to them. "May what you have chosen bring you happiness Ray and Kongou." I said formally, my aunt pulling me into a hug. "Thank you Selena..." she intoned, tears falling as our eyes met. "I'm _thrilled_ for you Aunt Kongou," I replied before turning to the other couple.

Kaden looked at me, taking a moment to compose himself before speaking. "I wish to declare myself to Hiei," he said, smiling at the Model in question. "Do you have an issue with this?"

I let go of my aunt and walked over, taking each of their hands and bringing them together. "If that is your wish Kaden-and may that choice bring you happiness." I watched Ayala, who was grinning as the words were spoken before hopping off the chair she had been sitting on and run over, Hiei lifting her up and hugging her gently. "I am not going to attempt to replace what you lost," she said. "But I'll be there for you."

I watched the groups leave before grabbing my clothing and going to shower, removing the bandages and sighing as the hot water hit my skin, washing myself and smiling. 'Hiei understands what it means now...' I thought. 'To want to protect another-to _love_ them.' I shook my head, washing my long hair and rinsing off before climbing out and drying off, rubbing my hair with the towel before pulling it back in a braid. I got dressed, pulling on my jacket and touching the pocket to make sure my visor was there before leaving the bathroom, heading outside and staring down the hill at the port. "The others will be looking for me," I muttered. "They never miss a chance to play dress-up with me and since it will be my wedding dress..."

I let out a sigh, hearing movement and looking around, Zao smirking at me from against a tree. "I am sure whatever they choose you will look lovely." He intoned, walking over and pulling me close. "I don't think I've seen Kongou that happy."

She deserves it." I replied as I leaned against him, feeling happy. "Thing is, I'd rather get married in Yokosuka instead of here-something about the flower petals that that blow in the wind just seems...more romantic to me."

"Whatever you wish love," he said, leaning down and kissing me as there were voices and we looked up, several cadets having come up the hill and looking at us. "Selena Thompson?" one said. "Or is it Chihaya now? Why would you keep such a thing secret?"

I sighed again, stepping away from my mate and looking at them. "Ashton Wesley," I said, chuckling. "I wanted to be seen as my own person-not as an admiral's daughter." I tilted her head. "It's good to see you nonetheless-Kongou and the others got to you guys all right?"

"We're here aren't we?" Ashton smirked, hugging her but quickly letting go, looking nervous. "They showed up just after the Aurora departed...Kongou was _not_ happy...and that Hyuuga? No offence Sel but she's _scary_."

"We were glad to get off her." A female cadet said, shuddering. "She was polite and all, but was pretty angry you were already gone."

"That's just how she is Hayley," I replied as I looked at Zao. "Forgive me-Zao, this is Ashton Wesley, Hayley Brennar and Tom Nigal-I served with them on the _Iliad_." I smiled, blushing faintly. "Ashton, Hayley and Tom? This is Zao, my fiancée."

The Model nodded to them, giving them a crisp salute and watching them return it, smiling gently as he lowered his hand, setting both of them on his love's shoulders. Tom eyed us curiously. "Good to see Selena found the one for her-I can't _begin_ to tell you how many times she was..." he shut up fast at the glare I shot him as she stormed over. "Tom, are you _trying_ to get people killed?!" I snarled as I had to force my eyes _not_ to start glowing, Zao raising an eyebrow next to me. "Love, I won't go after them for what they did before you were mine," he watched me look over. "However, if they try it again..." He watched the young man gulp as I stalked back over, eyes flaring gold for a moment. "Zao...no massacres."

The three cadets were watching the back and forth between us avidly. "You two make a lovely pair. "Hayley said. "Selena truly is a lucky woman to have found you Zao."

We chatted for a bit before the three cadets left and I shook her head. "I really don't have anything in common with them anymore," she said sadly. "I've changed too much to really remain here." I glanced up at him. "Home is where you are Zao."

The model chuckled as we headed toward their ships. "We will be together-just as the _Zao_ and _Seleene_ are always together."

I nodded at the wording, leaning against him as we walked.

(A.N.: And done! Just a little something I felt like doing-showing the battle between the US and Fog fleets from Selena's point of view. I may do one of the battle between her and Musashi-that's up in the air)


End file.
